


i want to survive (and it's because of you)

by Psithurisma



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Gore, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, gore i guess? zombies getting killed, leobin - Freeform, taekbin, zombie!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psithurisma/pseuds/Psithurisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of two boys in a world which is disintegrating around them. One always smiles but it's rarely geniune. One rarely smiles, but it's always geniune. </p>
<p>Zombie!AU, Leobin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ( 1 / 2 )

The building was arid with a rotten meaty stench as Taekwoon could barely see through his gas mask. The glass was unhelpfully fogging up, obscuring his view of the hopeful prize hidden before him. So close, yet so far, Taekwoon's pale hands quivered within long stolen leather gloves, flaking at the edges like brittle parchment. Holding a handgun, boots slowly crept with experience through the floor of what was once an old city hall. He had no idea what the building would have looked like before the outbreak, however judging by the way the now-flaking patterns of wallpaper and skewed or destroyed paintings were littered, he assumed it was once a place of decent wealth. Though this was a poor part of the city, Taekwoon subconsciously decided this building would hold more than it seemed, or would have held. As he slowly made his way down the hallway, the place already seemed like it had been long looted, but Taekwoon wasn't going to miss this chance.  
  
While the outbreak had caused desperate wails from the poor, it caused panicked screeches from the rich who fled their homes and boarding emergency aircrafts reserved only for them, having the privilege to glide over the chaos below. The high class were able to allow themselves to ignore the undead apocalypse whilst surrounded by the comfort of air conditioning; now a rare luxury for anyone in middle-class and below.  
  
For people like Taekwoon, who did not have that luxury of escaping to more desolate, easily-protected cities and bases, they were left with what they were themselves; the Leftovers.  
  
Taekwoon had been a college student and though upper-class, his family had long since gone their separate ways. Unfortunately, Taekwoon's assumptions growing up that his own family were not as close as they appeared was tragically proven as soon as the Government alerted the outbreak to the public; the apocalypse that they could no longer keep under wraps due to being unable to control it. Taekwoon had come home to an empty house, the vacant lot a memoir of lost hours past, the only things left were a note, a can of non perishable beans and a small blade.  
  
_We don't know if you're alive.We didn't want to risk it since after three hours, you still weren't home.  
If per chance you do read this message, we will be long gone.  
  
You were always an independant soul, I suppose you would prefer it this way.  
Goodbye, Jung Taekwoon._  
  
**Bang.**  
  
Taekwoon narrowly missed the splatter of contaminated blood that had exploded out of the undead's neck, the large bullet wound throbbing in bubbling crimson and leaking fumes that spread through the air like a belligerent and foul incense. Taekwoon had been from a rich family who had never worried about money, but now with zombies laying by his boots, he realised money to the Leftovers meant nothing anymore.  
  
People were never going to give you food in exchange for money in a world where food itself was slowly becoming more sparse. People could no longer do anything with a few shreds of paper. In exchange for food, for ammo, for necessities and rarely, luxuries, people traded their findings. Jackets left in closets by the rich and stolen by the Leftovers, cans of fruit, knives and sometimes, if you were lucky, small reels of ammo. As Taekwoon loaded his final bullet and wet his lips under the gas mask, he raised the bullet again to an undead who dragged its left foot across the room. He squinted at the figure as it fumbled in a drunken stupor, tongue hanging out of a broken jaw that had been smashed on the left side. Bloodshot eyes shrouded by meaty cysts and gaping rotten flesh were locked onto Taekwoon. It was possessed with hunger, visibly panting from another run in with a human. Taekwoon eyed the zombie slowly dragging itself over to him and wondered if the previous target had survived only to hear the feral and inhumane rips of the figure's throat never failing to give the man goosebumps. With the twitch of an eye, Taekwoon pulled down on the trigger directing the nozzle straight at the abomination's peeling neck, but instead of the bullet slicing through meat and bone, his hand was flicked up at the last minute, the bullet casing itself in the flaking plaster of the ceiling.  
  
Taekwoon wasn't given much time to react when a figure swivelled before him, a large axe narrowly missing his cheek as it swung in a circular motion. The person before him obviously using momentum by swirling around on the balls of his feet instead of pure strength, dug the axe into the zombie's neck, crushing short the deafening screech it emitted. Taekwoon was met with a spiraling chimney of gas exploding from the zombie's neck. Taekwoon took a step back and ducked his head, hands somewhat roughly handling the smaller, almost spindly figure that had slaughtered an undead with the axe which was now clutched to his chest. Taekwoon pulled him out of the room before the gas could touch them and rushed downstairs, for the gas always spread upwards before downwards.  
  
Locking themselves in what was once a printing room, he pushed what he believed to be an utter foolish madman in. Taekwoon himself collapsed onto the door behind him, but not before hearing the wheezing of the other.  
  
Dark eyes finally found the semi-covered face of the man before him, the lower section of his features covered by nothing but a medicinal mask, which was absolutely crazy according to Taekwoon. The rule had always been that if you didn't have a gas mask, avoid zombie corpses like the plague (or zombies in general) as the trepidations of inhaling such gasses were much worse than death. At least to Taekwoon, anyway.  
  
"We need to get out of here," Taekwoon whispered through panting lips. Eyes flickering around beneath the mask. At this point he barely cared how stupid the other was for interrupting him and the fact that his last bullet is now lodged between plaster. He just wanted to get out. He gestured the window to the stranger, whose caramel mop of hair almost curtained his wide, chocolate eyes looking up at the masked figure before him.  
  
Then, the stranger's eyes curved upwards in a state of bliss. Taekwoon stared at the other's expression that made his legs wobble with screeching sirens beginning to wail in his head. Dangerous. The man was barely protected from the impending gas that would tumble down the stairs like an avalanche, and was barely bothered by the fact if they stayed there it would dip its poison anywhere it can, and yet here he was, happy to be there.  
  
Finally, there was a jingle of metal, and the figure raised a ring full of keys in the dainty long fingers of his free hand. Taekwoon couldn't see the man's face, but the way his cheeks raised and his eyes twinkled deviantly. The stranger was smiling. "Car's right outside."  
  
"You have a car-" Taekwoon muttered, though was much too quiet to be heard, a habit that had slowly seeped into him after a couple of years being mostly alone and purposely quiet. Not that being quiet, nor being alone, was hard for someone like Taekwoon. The latter something he much preferred, the former something that came naturally.  
  
Yet the lanky stranger was already swinging the axe over his head, again using gravity as a source of momentum to smash the window in front of him. Taekwoon flinched as the boy began to boot the jagged standing glass in order for him to climb through. The figure looked left and right before gesturing Taekwoon to come through, the latter incredulously obeying, feeling like he hadn't done something anyone else suggested in a long time. Not that he had much choice anyway, as Taekwoon's more bulky frame climbed his way through.  
  
Taekwoon didn't know what to do, nor say. Why was he letting someone else lead the way, anyway? Let alone someone, despite the axe loosely held in his right hand, who looked weak enough that he could be trampled over any second. At a glance to his legs, Taekwoon noticed the man looked thin and briefly wondered if it were possible for bones to snap in half. With a sigh he realised the sight wasn't abnormal; most people were dreadfully thin these days. He found his feet stopping as he walked down the steps of the town hall, the realisation hitting him as he realised that the man could be very easily dragging him down an alley to demand money, or worse, slit his throat with the grace of a ballerina and steal his belongings. Taekwoon hated trusting anyone as a rule, and had long promised himself to live alone.  
  
At the faltering of footsteps, the stranger looked over his shoulder to see Taekwoon rigidly standing, a little too stiff. It looked like the man was still debating within his mind whether or not he should follow this axe-wielding man against his empty gun.  
  
"What are you doing?" For the first time, the stranger seemed a little flustered, the mischievous smile under his mask faltering.  
  
"I can't trust you." Taekwoon replied on automatic, his voice slightly muffled behind the mask.  
  
The man stared up at him and raised his arm, a finger pointing behind Taekwoon. "Who're you going to trust? Me or the gas behind you?"  
  
Taekwoon spun around to feel what fight was left in him drain out. His face paled and his legs began to move on their own accord at the sight of the bubbling and steaming fumes tumbling down the stairs, headed straight towards him. Taekwoon winced a little, running down the rest of the path as he watched the stranger clamber into his car.  
  
He made it, crashing into the passenger's seat, choking out for the stranger to move. The jingling of keys and the the growling of an old engine mingled with the looming hissing and spitting of the parasitic gas that could burn and blister your skin in seconds - consume you whole, yet not kill you. Not truly.  
  
Taekwoon slumped in his seat as they sped off. He flung off his backpack and onto his feet and found himself gripping the doorframe, eyeing the buildings whizzing past. He was paranoid that the gas was somehow keeping up. He tilted his head back and forced himself to breathe slowly.  
  
"It's safe," the stranger finally said, glancing back in his rearview. "The gas isn't following us anymore."  
  
Taekwoon nodded and looked beside him, his hand slowly lifting to unbuckle the gas mask and letting it slip onto his lap, broad chest rising and falling in now heavy pants. The man glanced across at Taekwoon briefly, looking at his face and raising an eyebrow as a finger tugged down on his medicinal mask, tucking it under his chin to reveal a small smirk.  
  
"You're younger than I thought."  
  
Taekwoon squinted at him and looked away. "At least I'm not stupid." He murmured only for the man to laugh, the former flinching and staring over at him incredulously.  
  
"Stupid? Haven't heard that one in awhile."  
  
"You are, fighting zombies with a medicinal mask?" Taekwoon almost spluttered, his voice hitching, only to clear his throat and look away. He spoke in his usual soft voice, ending with a sigh. "It's suicide."  
  
The stranger just gave a small laugh, keeping his eyes on the road. "What if I told you I was immune?"  
  
Taekwoon's head slowly turned, staring at him, expression carefully blank. "I wouldn't believe you."  
  
The man shrugged. "Suit yourself. My name's Hongbin, by the way."  
  
"Taekwoon."  
  
Hongbin gave a small smile, and Taekwoon noticed the way his face softened. The man was strange, that was obvious to Taekwoon, and something about his presence irked him. The man shouldn't be smiling, or perhaps, it was that Taekwoon hadn't met anyone who had a glimpse of positivity left in them. Everyone had come to terms they were fighting a losing battle, that people were just trying to survive until their lives ended by the undead, or by other humans, or sometimes, even by themselves. Dying of old age was a foreign concept in these parts, particularly in Leftover groups. There was hardly a reason for celebration or happiness anymore. Taekwoon found himself slowly looking over at Hongbin as they drove into another part of the city, the other's eyes focused on the road, face now blank with concentration.  
  
Hongbin seemed to notice Taekwoon studying his features. He adjusted himself in his seat, suddenly self-conscious. He smiled shyly, dipping his head as he kept his eyes on the road, and Taekwoon blinked slowly. He was a strange man.  
  
"Where are we going?" Taekwoon asked quietly when he figured Hongbin probably wasn't going to answer unless asked.  
  
"Going back to where I live." He replied quietly, glancing over at him. "You don't mind, right? Judging by the backpack, you're nomadic."  
  
Taekwoon's eyes widened and looked down at his backpack in question. Good observation. Lips pressing together he looked up and away. "I don't... live with people."  
  
"I can tell." When Taekwoon looked up at him questioningly, Hongbin just smiled briefly with a nervous laugh. "Not much of a conversationalist."  
  
Taekwoon looked away with a small sigh, dipping his head and looking away to sulk.  
  
"I live on the bottom floor of a building. From the outside, it looks collapsed, but its still got rooms inside. It's like the perfect hide-out. Central, but nicely insulated, with the rubble over it."  
  
Taekwoon frowned, looking down at his gas mask, fingering the grooves. "Why would you take me there then? I can't-"  
  
"Trust me?" Hongbin gave a wry smile. "I get it. Though just so you know, my only motivation is..." He paused, looking thoughtful. "I'm lonely, I guess. It's not fun living alone, I mean, it's not like I can take shifts sleeping, or feel that someone's got my back, if I'm solitary, you know? I mean I have my dog, but-"  
  
"You have a dog?" Taekwoon butted in, his voice quiet but surprisingly interested. Hongbin laughed, the corners of his mouth pulling up pleasantly. A nice smile, Taekwoon noted without thought, wondering how long it had been since he had smiled, himself.  
  
"Yeah, I have a dog." Hongbin nodded. "Golden Retriever crossed with something. I dunno, I found her, and she was really friendly and she stuck by me. I named her Kong."  
  
Taekwoon almost laughed. Almost. "Kong?"  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with Kong?" Hongbin pouted childishly, turning a corner as the car stopped to a halt. He huffed, turning on his side now the car was parked. "Yeah, okay, I didn't know what to name her and the first thing I saw was a can of beans."  
  
The corner of Taekwoon's lip quirked up in response before he looked around, face now expressionless. Hongbin seemed to watch him survey the area from inside the car, and sighed, but was otherwise patient. It seemed like he understood Taekwoon's reason for anxiety. Anyone could do this only to quite literally stab them in the back.  
  
"No surprise parties or booby traps." Hongbin gave a small, gentle smile. "Just maybe a couple of cans of processed meat and a dog. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but it's getting dark, and it's not good to be out here at night. There are bandits around these parts. None of them realise my place is actually underneath all the rubble though." He seemed a little smug about that, and climbed out of the car.  
  
Taekwoon scrunched up his nose in distaste, but otherwise grabbed his backpack and mask, and stepped out of the car as well, making sure to close the door gently in case anyone was nearby. It was sad that humans couldn't even feel safe amongst their own race, but Taekwoon supposed it had always been like that, even before the outbreak.  
  
Hongbin was leading the way, glancing over his shoulder to see Taekwoon following him at his own pace, keeping his distance in case the man did anything funny. He did have an axe in his hand, after all. Hongbin looked down at it in thought. He supposed it did look rather threatening.  
  
"I parked my car a little ways away, since if I park it right outside, people might be able to find me." Hongbin gave a small smile, in which Taekwoon acknowledged with a small nod. Soon enough, Hongbin suddenly turned down an alleyway, slender fingers beckoning him in small motions to follow him, as they entered a door only to see a mass of rubble before their feet, looming over them. As Taekwoon came in, Hongbin closed the door behind them. "Something must’ve happened, since the building next to this one collided with it, hence the rubble."  
  
Taekwoon looked up at it and back at Hongbin, who just gave a small smile and began to walk around the rubble, over to the wall. "But the rubble fell in a way that there's a small tunnel. You might have to squeeze through, but inside, some parts of the house next to this one is still intact."  
  
"Wouldn't this collapse at any second?" Taekwoon asked before he realised it himself. Hongbin turned to him, his smile cheerful, yet his eyes didn't smile the same way. Taekwoon realised that it wasn't Hongbin's presence that irked him, it was how his eyes never showed the same expression as his face. It was off putting and strange, and Taekwoon had an overwhelming feeling to ask why his eyes didn't smile so easily, too...  
  
"I think in a world like this, being crushed instantly would be a nicer way to die." He smiled, but to Taekwoon, it seemed so strange that he could only see bitterness. "Don't you think?"  
  
Taekwoon, surprised by the question, blinked up, staring, only to nod. "Ah. Yeah."  
  
Hongbin led the way as the taller man followed, squeezing through the gap of the broken wall into the new room. Taekwoon’s eyes gazed upwards, noticing that the windows were very high and quite small; no zombie could smash their way in and climb through, but were enough to get air circulating. Hongbin had already taken upon himself to sit down on the dusty mat in the middle of the room next to a curled fluffy, yet matted mass on the ground that appeared to be the sleeping dog named Kong.  
  
Most of the furniture were pushed up against the walls to leave the centre of the room an empty space, some of them broken or worn from disuse. Taekwoon noticed that the staircase leading up to a second floor looked as if it were seconds away from crumbling. Taekwoon slowly put down his bag and continued to study his surroundings.   
  
“There’s only one entrance.” He mentioned softly.  
  
Hongbin looked up from patting his dog, eyes wide. “Huh?”  
  
“If any undead followed us in here, we’d be trapped.”  
  
Hongbin’s eyes stared at Taekwoon unblinkingly, gazing at the entrance in question and then back down at his dog. The lack of answer made Taekwoon swallow, clenching his jaw in confusion. Did the boy really not care about whether he lived or not? Taekwoon was obviously on edge. He was ready to spring up any moment, crossing his legs on the mat. His eyes lingered around his surroundings.  
  
“Did you have any weapons besides your gun?” Hongbin asked finally, gazing at Taekwoon’s bag. The older man’s head slowly turned, their eyes meeting, the man giving a curt nod. “Short range weapons though I don’t like them… I need to get some ammunition, somehow.”  
  
Hongbin then stood up, Taekwoon’s gaze lifting as Hongbin went to one of the cabinets, opening the door. The older man craned his neck, curious to know what was inside, only for the dog’s head to raise, sleepily looking up at Taekwoon. Looking down at Kong, Taekwoon’s lips stretched in a smile that was so rare he found himself purposely looking away. Kong was having none of it, lifting her thin body off the ground and trotting over to Taekwoon, flopping her fluffy body half onto Taekwoon’s lap.  
  
Hongbin came back with a few things in his arms, blinking rapidly when he saw the dog draped over Taekwoon, the latter giving the dog small rubs behind her ear. Hongbin sat down slowly, warily looking at Taekwoon and his dog before giving a small smile.  
  
“She likes you.” He commented on the obvious, laying some things out. “She doesn’t usually like strangers. Barks at them a lot, she’s actually pretty dumb.” Hongbin gave a small laugh, and Taekwoon looked up to see it. The man was pretty despite the tired eyes and the gaunt of his cheeks, thinking that if the apocalypse had never happened, Hongbin might have been able to be some kind of model. A flower boy.  
  
Hongbin pointed at the collection of items, at which Taekwoon looked down to, eyes immediately widening at the packets of ammunition. “I don’t like using guns very much, plus I don’t own one. But I do like pickpocketing people…” Hongbin pouted at Taekwoon’s apprehensive stare and then continued. “So I have some ammo I won’t use. So if any will fit, you’re free to take them.”  
  
Taekwoon’s hand then slowly moved to a specific box, opening it and taking out his gun. He slid the capsules into the pistol, testing it and then nodded approvingly when it clicked into place. Hongbin smiled, though it was a little weary, nodding to himself as he gazed back down to his lazy dog.  
  
The two looked back at each other, where Taekwoon spoke: “Are you expecting something in return?”  
  
Hongbin’s smile was dry, and he shrugged. “I don’t mind too much. Sharing our food would be pretty good, though…” Hongbin’s eyes gazed down at Taekwoon’s bag as the latter opened it, being careful not to disturb the dog too much as he took out some cans. Ration tickets fell out with them, settling on the ground before Hongbin.  
  
“Ration tickets… they still do this?” Hongbin mumbled curiously, taking one and looking at it like were a golden ticket from a chocolate factory. “You don’t use them?”  
  
Taekwoon just shook his head. “Not anymore, at least not to Leftovers. I just haven’t taken them out of my bag.”  
  
“Ah…” Hongbin’s lips curled down almost comically in disappointment, eyeing the non-perishable food in the cans Taekwoon displayed. Meat, beans, mixed fruits, even. Hongbin hadn’t had fruit in a while, not since he drove past that long overgrown orchard with Gongchan… at the thought of his old companion, he sighed and looked away with a furrow of eyebrows.  
  
Taekwoon had continued to take things out of his bag, the younger deciding to direct his attention on that instead. Hongbin’s eyes widened, picking up a packet of cigarettes, opening the lid to see there were still some inside. “You smoke?”  
  
Taekwoon gazed up at him, nodding once, only to add. “Not enough to get addicted… relieves stress.” At the thought, he licked his pink lips, before he looked at Hongbin, who looked like some cravings had returned. “Why, want some?”  
  
Hongbin nodded slowly, eyes gazing down at the packet, and Taekwoon nodded, slipping the dog off his lap and standing up, gazing around. “Where should we-”  
  
“Upstairs.” Hongbin says to Taekwoon’s surprise. At the questioning glance, Hongbin smiles, but it’s tired, it’s so tired. Perhaps the man’s strange smiles, the expressions that Taekwoon can’t put a name to, weren’t forced, but Hongbin was using the last of his reserves to express. The man wondered how long it had been since he had experienced a full night’s slumber, one that didn’t consist of jerking awake at the slightest of sounds. Taekwoon knew it all too well, and while he usually wasn’t very generous when it came to sharing, Hongbin’s exhausted yet strangely calm demeanour that still put in the effort to smile and make conversation was the reason his pale fingers fished the cigarette out as they walked up the stairs, the wood groaning with each step. Opening the door, they were met with a gentle gust of evening wind. The wall had long crumbled, exposing the sky and the buildings just below that looked to be in worse shape than the one he was now residing in.  
  
The second floor’s roof had collapsed, which had smashed the windows that would have opened to a balcony, but now it was simply an enclosed room with the side of the wall missing. Taekwoon gazed behind him, seeing that the rubble had destroyed the room, something he guessed might have been a bedroom or a bathroom. Hongbin sat down, his legs hanging off the drop off and Taekwoon sat beside him, legs crossed. He’d prefer to keep the entirety of his body inside the building.  
  
He gave Hongbin the cigarette, who took it automatically between two fingers, waiting for Taekwoon to take out the faded lighter from his pocket as he lighted up both of their ends. Taekwoon and Hongbin breathed in and exhaled at the same time, gazing out to the sky. Taekwoon appreciated the colours, which surprised him, as he thought at this point he had become numb to those kinds of things. His head slowly turned as he looked at Hongbin taking another drag, eyelashes fluttering as he exhaled up to the sky, letting some of the ash fall from the end of his cigarette as he tapped it against the edge. Opening his eyes, he felt Taekwoon’s lingering stare, who looked away almost immediately as soon as he realised Hongbin was looking at him.  
  
“I haven’t had anyone for company for a long time.” Hongbin mumbled thoughtfully. Taekwoon gazed over, nodding as he could relate. “It’s nice.” And then he smiled, his head resting only for a moment on Taekwoon’s shoulder. He nudged him almost playfully. “I’m not just talking about the cigarettes either. You’re not a conversationalist, but it’s not really awkward either.”  
  
Taekwoon didn’t know what to say to that. So he decided to not say anything at all, letting the absence of words speak for him as he put the cigarette to his lips again.  
  
“My last companion talked too much. Opposite of you, really. Trusted too easily…” Taekwoon wondered why Hongbin was suddenly mentioning things about his life, though he figured that it was because he hadn’t spoken to anyone in a long time, not anyone he could feel that he could trust for the moment, anyway. So Taekwoon listened. “And he was reckless.”  
  
“What happened to him?” Taekwoon said quietly, tapping the ash off the end, though already knowing the answer.  
  
“Got bitten.” Hongbin sighed, pressing his lips together.  
  
“Did you love him?”  
  
Hongbin just smiled, but shook his head. “No, there was nothing between us. He was just a good friend.”  
  
“I’m sorry to hear.” Taekwoon didn’t know what else to say but to apologize. Taekwoon had had previous companions, sure, but he never got close enough to care about them. It was always as if they were strict coworkers, trusted each other at what they did, but were never friends. Not really. Though as Hongbin settled on Taekwoon’s shoulder again after the cigarette was finished, his eyes fluttering closed in a moment of peace, he wondered if that’d be possible with Hongbin. The fact that he was already thinking this after only knowing him for a few hours irked him.  
  
Despite these thoughts, Taekwoon didn’t move away.  
  
“Do you think… you can take the first watch shift?” Hongbin’s voice was so quiet, almost childish, and Taekwoon couldn’t find it in his heart to say no.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hongbin had awakened Taekwoon gently with a smile that matched his eyes this time. Taekwoon groggily looked up, wondering what the time was, squinting up at the light.  
  
“What…?”  
  
“I went out to scavenge. I found these. They’re some kind of bird’s eggs. Do you think we could eat them? They look like a chicken’s eggs.” Taekwoon frowned through a thick frame of eyelashes as he sat up, looking at the eggs in Hongbin’s palms. Since when were there chickens roaming in the city? Regardless, Taekwoon nodded; as long as they were cooked, it should be fine. His limbs felt slow and heavy as he forced himself up from the mat he had curled up on that night, watching as Hongbin excitedly took a pan out - where did he find one of those? - and went to go outside. Taekwoon followed grumpily, sluggish feet dragging, feeling disoriented due to the fact he had gotten a longer sleep than usual. Shuffling out, he saw Hongbin go outside and around the house, wondering where the boy was going, only to follow the path and come to a small alleyway between their building and the dishevelled one next to them. There was a fire in the middle of the path, with miscellaneous kindling obviously snapped from surrounding bushes and plants. Hongbin’s knelt down in front of it, shaky hands lighting a match.  
  
Taekwoon flinched as something brushed his leg, watching as the dog trotted over and sat down by the fire, obviously waiting for a meal. Taekwoon had smiled at the sight of the dog again, sitting down and extending a hand to pat it, the smile only growing wider as Kong began to lick his fingers.  
  
“You look weird when you smile.” Hongbin commented. Taekwoon looked up immediately to see a small, mischievous grin from Hongbin. His own smile vanished, squinting at the man who only pouted. “I didn’t say to stop though, I like it.”  
  
Taekwoon just rolled his eyes and looked back at the dog, patting it as Hongbin cracked the egg over the pan, who smiled to himself when he didn’t break the yolk.  
  
“Do you like the yolk runny or cooked through?”  
  
Taekwoon blinked, rarely having options about his food, his voice a little shy as he mumbles: “Runny.”  
  
Hongbin nodded in agreement, waiting for the eggs to cook as Taekwoon found himself smiling at the dog again, especially when her tail wagged, trying to lick Taekwoon’s face, padded paws stepping up onto his leg. It was only when Hongbin announced that his meal was ready did he move the dog’s head away and sat closer towards the fire.  
  
Hongbin and Taekwoon took the scalding eggs in their fingers, eating them whole simultaneously and wordlessly. They both chewed, Taekwoon’s face creasing a little as the runny yolk burned his tongue, watching as a fondly-smiling Hongbin gave the remaining egg to the dog as it laps it up, obviously famished. It seemed almost selfless for Hongbin give so much food away, but he supposed Kong would have been his only company for a long time. A man’s best friend, Taekwoon supposes.  
  
When Taekwoon finally swallowed, he rubbed his lips against the back of his hand and sighed softly.  
  
It was strange how he had already grown accustomed to Hongbin’s company, and was able to relax sitting beside him rather than feel wary that there might be a blade pointing to the skin of his neck when he wasn’t looking.  
  
The thought continued to scare him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The week continued on to be a lazy one, both Taekwoon and Hongbin unfamiliar with the luxury of being able to sleep or nap without having to startle awake at the slightest of sounds. It was a week that they reserved mostly for catching up on sleep and well-needed rest. Between their naps, they hunted for birds and meaty animals in the early mornings together, enjoying each other’s company whilst eating their finds by a fire. Sometimes, their conversations ended in long periods of silence, but Taekwoon didn’t mind, sometimes he found the comfortable silence spoke more than any words could.  
  
Neither of them had the desire to go out looting; each other’s company was refreshing and nice enough to be able to fill the gaps where they might want to go looting or exploring. They had enough food too, especially since Hongbin and Taekwoon turned out to be a good team when chasing rabbits. Taekwoon had even laughed while doing so, the sound making Hongbin’s face grow fond and warm, smiling widely.  
  
Their sleeping schedules were not strictly throughout the night, as Hongbin often took the advantage of having someone look out for him by having afternoon naps. Taekwoon didn’t mind at all, playing with the dog quietly on watch while Hongbin curled up on the floor and slept, his form looking so small with his face turned into the mat, shoulders raised and back arched into himself.  
  
It was when the sky began to take on the mellowing orange hues on the fifth day did Hongbin stir beside Taekwoon’s upright body, the latter sitting against the wall, calm and still, resting without necessarily closing his eyes. It was when Hongbin’s lithe body began to pick itself up from the ground with a small groan did he flinch, looking around warily only to see that Taekwoon was behind him, the relief in his face visible. Taekwoon’s face softened a little, wordlessly telling him not to worry, and Hongbin gave a small smile.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Taekwoon raised an eyebrow in question, and Hongbin gave a small smile.  
  
“You know, for always not running off while I’m asleep, looting me, and...” Hongbin slid a finger across his adam’s apple, and Taekwoon got the gist, frowning.  
  
“You know I don’t see the point in that. I prefer…” Taekwoon’s voice trailed off. What did he prefer? Hongbin to food? Hongbin to survival tactics? What he usually preferred people over? “Security… to materialistic desires.”  
  
Hongbin rolled his eyes dramatically, scooting over to press his back against the wall, Taekwoon looked disapprovingly at the smug smile on Hongbin’s face, as he said: “You mean you prefer me instead of my pots and pans and cans of food? You like me alive more than dead?”  
  
Taekwoon’s eyes flickered away, though he nodded, much to Hongbin’s amusement. He leant in, much to the elder’s nervousness, who shrunk his head away. “You’re fond of me?”  
  
“Aren’t you?”  
  
“Sure, I’m quite fond of myself.”  
  
Taekwoon gave a small scowl and shoved Hongbin away, who only laughed as he watched Taekwoon’s frame crumple onto the ground and turn his back to Hongbin, closing his eyes stubbornly, deciding it was his turn to sleep.  
  
  
**  
  
  
“I need to do something.” Hongbin moaned, Taekwoon noticed that the other’s face was much more refreshed than the day they met only a week or so prior. There was even a spring in his step as Hongbin paced the room back and forth, and Taekwoon found himself less exhausted as well, like he didn’t have to strain himself to keep alert.  
  
“Then do something.” Taekwoon’s reply came quietly. He sat against the wall, looking back at Kong’s head that rested on his thigh. The dog blinked up at them both without turning her head.  
  
Hongbin just scowled in response.  
  
“Why, you want to loot, or something?”  
  
Hongbin immediately brightened up, stopping in his tracks and smiling as if he had never thought of that, dimples creasing his cheeks. “What a  _great_  idea, Taekwoon. C’mon, let’s go.”  
  
Taekwoon was hoisted up by a very enthusiastic boy, staring incredulously at the brown mop of hair as he bounced around to collect his things. The dog followed at his heels, tail wagging enthusiastically.

 

 


	2. ( 2 / 2 )

It was strange, looting with a partner and a dog at their heels. They didn’t go too far. they didn’t have to. It was obvious by the amount of buildings in such a small vicinity that this area once had a significant population density. Even so, it had been long since anyone had walked the streets; the roads were filled with potholes, weed overgrown between cracks in the pavement, signs beginning to dangerously lean or tilt askew with the accumulation of rust.  
  
“Woah, a bike. I haven’t seen one of those for ages- do you think it’d still work?” Hongbin asked, voice a little muffled under his medicinal mask. Taekwoon glanced over at the bike in question through his gas mask, immediately realising the answer.  
  
“No, the tires have blown.”  
  
“Aw, damn it.” Hongbin sounded genuinely disappointed.  
  
Taekwoon almost smiled under his mask.  
  
They rounded the corner and into an alleyway, Hongbin’s slim hands wielding his trademark axe, body a little hunched as he crept with light feet, Taekwoon behind him with his gun by his side, but held tight regardless.  
  
“Left or right?” Hongbin asked once they got to the fork of the alleyway, only for Taekwoon to look himself. Left was the back of a shop that most likely once sold some food, the other the back of a bookstore, reading the faded sign, the letters cracked like splintered glass. Taekwoon’s nose wrinkled; he doubted he needed anything to do with books, and was about to voice left before Kong yelped, scampering towards the bookstore.  
  
“Oh, that means she found something!” Hongbin exclaimed, and Taekwoon was about to protest but Hongbin had already began to chase after the dog, whose only stopped to point her nose to the ground and bark. As much as Taekwoon loved animals, the fact that the door was scraped and battered didn’t make him feel any better.  
  
“Are you sure this is alri-“  
  
“Kong has found heaps of stuff for me, I trust her.”  
  
Taekwoon couldn’t stop staring at the door, hoping the discolouration on the edges of the doorway and down the steps wasn’t blood. “But -”  
  
_“C’mon!”_  
  
Taekwoon swallowed, reluctantly following Hongbin who had taken the doorknob, having to push up against it in order to bust it open. Much to Taekwoon’s relief, there was nothing waiting for them on the other side of it, though it didn’t stop him from crouching down and inspecting the door while Hongbin and Kong looked around what appeared to be the backroom to the shop, where workers looked like they came for a break to eat or make some coffee. Remembering how tall the building was, Taekwoon wouldn’t be surprised if the owner lived above it. It would have been a pleasant way to live before the outbreak. Taekwoon imagined he would have liked that life-style.  
  
“Woah! Bread!”  
  
“Bread?” Taekwoon spun around, eyes wide, his mouth watering under the gas mask at the mere thought of bread. He watched as Hongbin handled the dark rye in his hands gingerly like he was scared it might fall apart any secon. His axe was settled on the ground at his feet.  
  
“Yeah. It’s really stale, but I don’t see any mould. Someone must’ve lived here recently… was able to find grain, or something, made bread… somehow…”  
  
“… but what happened to them?” Was the only thing on Taekwoon’s mind, and at the thought, Hongbin paled, but shook it off. He unzipped Taekwoon’s backpack, slipping the rye inside.  
  
“C’mon, if there’s bread, there’s bound to be something else.” Hongbin said, patting Taekwoon’s broad shoulder while he walked past, comforting him. Taekwoon could only frown, giving a small sigh while Kong poked her snout into the crack of a nearby door, tail between her legs. The dog made small whining noises, uncertain what was behind the door.  
  
“What’s wrong, Kong?” Hongbin asked, picking up the axe and going towards the door, pressing his ear against the wood. “Do you smell meat or something?”  
  
The dog backed away from the door, looking up at Hongbin as he pulled the door open. They were met with a figure, and Hongbin yelped, as did the dog. Taekwoon grabbed Hongbin’s arm and shoving him back, though they both stilled immediately when they recognised what it was.  
  
It was an older man, perhaps sixty, turned to his right side, his profile expressionless and staring at the wall in front of him. Hongbin and Taekwoon were both relieved, yet irked. Perhaps he was the bookshop owner. “Um, excuse me -”  
  
The man’s face turned in alarm, the movement robotic, though what caused Hongbin and Taekwoon to grip their weapons was the fact that the man had no left side of his face. It looked like one side of his face had melted into gaping flesh and bone, and the zombie screamed, lunging themselves at them. The room was so small it was hard to hide, and Taekwoon found himself grappling, struggling with a man obviously recently infected. His strength was human-like, but his intentions and desperation feral.  
  
_“Taekwoon!”_  
  
It had begun to snap at his teeth, lunging for the white flesh of Taekwoon’s neck. Taekwoon wedged his foot between their bodies and kicked it away, both bodies stumbling backwards away from each other. It didn’t take long for it to next lunge at Hongbin next, the nearest victim, and Hongbin shrieked of fright. He raised his axe and wedged the blade into the zombie’s neck, gas beginning to hiss from the crevice. It’s frame faltered, halted momentarily by the injury but continued to struggle. Hongbin detached the blade from the zombie messily only to swing it again. He cut its head off with a squelch and the corpse flopped to the ground. Not wanting to risk their lives, Taekwoon acted quickly, grabbing onto Hongbin’s waist and opening the back door and slamming it behind them. He forced him outside as the bubbling, spitting gas began to plume up towards the ceiling. Hongbin was shaken with fright, his feet uncharacteristically stumbling over each other, hands curled into fists as nails dug into his palms hard enough to bruise. Taekwoon had to force him down the alleyway, half carrying him in order for them to move. Hongbin was spluttering incoherently something Taekwoon didn’t understand, wrangling himself free and looking up at Taekwoon with wide, pleading eyes, his hands grabbing at Taekwoon’s shirt.  
  
“K-Kong, Kong’s still in there -” His voice was desperate.  
  
“We have to leave her, Hongbi -”  
  
“ _No!_ ” Hongbin shrieked, trying to lunge past him, only for Taekwoon to grab at his waist again and pull him back, both using desperate strength.  
  
“Hongbin, you can’t go in there, the gas, you’ll die -”  
  
Hongbin’s body twisted in Taekwoon’s arms, eyes desperate, watery, his nails scratching painfully against Taekwoon’s arms, as he stuttered: “I-I’m immune.”  
  
“I don’t want to risk you getting infected,” Taekwoon said, voice in a hushed urgency, grip closing around his shirt, refusing to let go. His usual flat voice now strained, as he murmured: “I don’t want to be the one to kill you.”  
  
Hongbin just stared up at him, and the eye contact alone began to loosen Taekwoon’s resolve, his heart physically aching at how distraught Hongbin looked, his voice coming out in a whimper. “She’s my best friend.”  
  
Taekwoon swallowed, and Hongbin took his hesitation to wrench free, running back into the building as Taekwoon watched Hongbin stumble inside. With his feet pinned to the pavement, he watched the gas escape through the now open doorway. Though the wait didn’t last long, as Hongbin ran back out, his hands full with Kong’s body, Hongbin having obviously sacrificed his axe for him.  
  
“She’s okay, she’s okay, she was hiding from it- i-in one of the cupboards-” Hongbin spluttered, now in earshot. Taekwoon’s nerves sprung back to life as he began to run with Hongbin, the gas beginning to spread across the pavement towards them. Hongbin could barely see through his tears, and Taekwoon heard Hongbin’s muffled sobs and whimpers, though didn’t comment on them.  
  
  
***  
  
  
They stumbled back home, breathless, shaken and full of blood and grime. Taekwoon really couldn’t remember the last time he comforted someone before Hongbin, but as he watched him lay a quivering, petrified dog onto the mat, he brought him to his chest for an embrace. Hongbin’s eyes were wide; he obviously hadn’t expected the skinship, though immediately melted into it, his head sinking into Taekwoon’s shoulder and began to sob brokenly, clutching at Taekwoon’s shirt.  
  
Taekwoon was never someone who was good at words, so he kept quiet, hoping the secure hold, his long fingers carding through the back of Hongbin’s thick hair would be enough comfort. As he looked down, he noticed his own fingers couldn’t stop quivering, though tried to ignore it. His face turned into Hongbin’s head, pressing pink lips against his temple, as he rubbed his back. Taekwoon didn’t know what to say still, but ended up deciding on _“it’s okay,” “you’re safe,” “we’re safe”_ in feathery hushed whispers into the boy’s ear. Hongbin’s skinny frame had only clung tighter despite his sobs and whimpers quieting. Taekwoon frowned. Hongbin seemed like he was never going to let go, so Taekwoon decided to slowly break away, their hands sliding gently across each other’s arms while they parted, until their hands met and instinctively entwined. Both of their palms were clammy from shock, but they only squeezed tighter. He wordlessly led Hongbin to sit down, unable to look away from him. He was concerned that Hongbin might burst into tears again.  
  
Hongbin sat down, though remained silent, eyes bloodshot. Hongbin had been very afraid, much unlike the events of how they met, where Hongbin swung an axe around in what seemed like pure enjoyment despite the dangerous scenario. Taekwoon’s eyes flitted over to Kong who was curled up, small whimpers escaping; it was frightened no doubt, but Taekwoon was more incredulous to the fact that the dog was alright.  
  
Taekwoon finally slipped off his backpack, taking out some of the rye bread, breaking the end off and offering it to Hongbin. Hongbin shook his head, though Taekwoon frowned and persisted, and Hongbin’s shaking hand weakly took it, taking a bite. He immediately made a face, visibly swallowing hard.  
  
“It’s dry.” He said weakly.  
  
“Oh, right.” Taekwoon stood up, getting one the bottles full of rain water and passed it to him. Hongbin mouthed a thanks, which Taekwoon figured was because he couldn’t get his voice out, and took a swig before eating more.  
  
They spent half an hour in silence with the last fifteen minutes of that holding hands, and with Hongbin’s head resting on Taekwoon’s shoulder. It was an intimate gesture, but it seemed to relax Hongbin to the point that he was eating more without being told to, drinking without having the water nudged by Taekwoon’s finger. To Hongbin, Taekwoon was sturdy, with him he felt safe, warm. He didn’t know if he could cope without Taekwoon; now that he knew what life was like with him, he doubted it would ever be the same without him.  
  
Hongbin didn’t want to part from this man, and the fact he had been petrified to see Taekwoon in a dangerous situation only amplified that to the point it hurt. It made him realise just how scared he was to lose him.  
  
The silence wasn’t suffocating, but instead was welcomed. They were glad for the peace, the calm after the storm. Taekwoon had begun to card his fingers through Hongbin’s hair again, eyes closed, moving only when Hongbin sat himself up, his expression and posture not as fragile.  
  
Hongbin looked up at Taekwoon, having composed himself, a small smile of thanks offered.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Taekwoon frowned softly, wondering why Hongbin had been so scared, petrified even. It always seemed like he wasn’t afraid of them, wasn’t afraid of death in general. It seemed like Hongbin was calm enough to talk, but he was unsure of asking. Though, he supposed talking was therapeutic to some people.  
  
“You don’t seem to care if you survive or not. If you’re going to get killed by a zombie-”  
  
“I don’t.” Hongbin cut in, though the fact that his face paled and eyes flickered away said otherwise.  
  
“…but when one almost killed us, you killed it. You were scared for your life.” He said softly.  
  
Hongbin swallowed, gazing down as he stuffed more stale bread into his mouth, eyes darting away.  
  
“You do care, if you’re going to die.”  
  
Hongbin didn’t respond, chewing the bread that felt more like sandpaper. Taekwoon passed him the bottle of water, the former downing a few sips and wiping his mouth with his arm. “I didn’t care.” Hongbin began, looking away and then back at Taekwoon. “I killed them because I was bored, but if I died, then… then so be it.”  
  
Taekwoon’s gaze raised, figuring his eye-contact must be intense, as when Hongbin’s eyes met his, he immediately looked away. “How about now?”  
  
“Now?” Hongbin laughed a little wryly, putting the bottle down slowly. He bowed his head to look at his quivering hands. “I’m terrified.”  
  
The older blinked, tilting his head to the side to try and see Hongbin’s face, his gaze softening. “Why now?”  
  
Hongbin refused to raise his head, his eyes hidden from view. His hair curtaining his face, Hongbin gulped, and Taekwoon frowned in concern. A hand raised to take Hongbin’s in reassurance. In response, Hongbin did not lean in or move away, but only looked down at their hands. “Why, Hongbin?” He asked again, voice so soft.  
  
Hongbin’s head slowly raised, eyes wide, looking like they might begin to well with tears. His voice weak and unstable. “Because of you.”  
  
“What?” Taekwoon blinked, his hand retracting in surprise, eyes wide.  
  
“Because of you.” Hongbin repeated, only to smile sadly and look away, averting his gaze when possible. “Because of you, w-when I saw you fight with that zombie, I was terrified at the thought of you dying, scared of myself dying. I’m scared of dying, because … because of you, I have a reason to continue living. A reason that I want to survive.”  
  
Taekwoon didn’t know what to say, though his gaze never faltered, swallowing hard. Hongbin found the courage to look up into Taekwoon’s eyes.  
  
“I…” Hongbin's courage fled him as soon as their eyes had met. Hongbin shifted his gaze down again, biting down on the plush of his lip. Taekwoon slowly retook his hand in both of his, wanting to comfort him and say he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to. Taekwoon’s mouth parted to speak, though Hongbin shook his head.  
  
“No, I want to, let me… let me say it.” He laughed shakily. After a pause, his hand slowly moved over Taekwoon’s clasping his, fingers curling around the pale hand. “I don’t ever want to be apart from you, Taekwoon. We’ve only known each other for such a short while, I-I know, but,” Hongbin’s eyes faltered, swallowing hard. “I dunno, I think I… love you? I love you. If never wanting to part from you, having a deep affection for you… i-if wanting to make sure you’re always safe and warm and want to continue to live in this doomed world is because of you… if that is… is love, then, I… I love you.”  
  
Taekwoon felt his heart stop, his breath vanish from his lungs, his chest tight as Hongbin immediately ducked his head away. It was then did his hand raise, pale fingers brushing the hairs at Hongbin’s temple and tucking them behind his ear so gently. Hongbin flinched at the touch, eyes flitting up to see Taekwoon’s expressionless face, only to have his face cupped, a thumb caressing his cheekbone.  
  
Taekwoon had never been one for words, but the look in his eyes could only suggest affection. Reciprocation. Hongbin felt like crying again, and his hand raised to cup Taekwoon’s which rested on his own cheek. Hongbin’s breath hitched as Taekwoon leant forward, tilting his head as their lips met in a soft kiss that was almost instantly leant into. Hongbin’s face was creased with emotion as he deepened the kiss, a small, low noise escaping him as Taekwoon’s hands dropped to Hongbin’s hips, pulling him forward and onto his lap. Hongbin complied without question, hands now cupping Taekwoon’s jaw, kissing down into his mouth, lips moving against each other, again and again and again. Perhaps they had fallen for each other so quickly, so easily, because in a world like this, the smallest fragment of happiness is something to cling onto for the rest of your life, because in a world like this, people could barely trust each other, but when they did, their bonds only strengthened to the point it hurt, to the point it was dangerous. It was only when Hongbin broke away, did Taekwoon see the bright, wide smile did he love so dearly, the smile that matched his sparkling eyes, and he felt himself smiling too, almost shyly.  
  
“You look best when you smile.” Hongbin murmured under his breath, ending his statement with a precious peck to the corner of Taekwoon’s lips, and Taekwoon’s stomach erupted with butterflies that he had no idea lay dormant inside him.  
  
“If this is what love is … I love you too.” Taekwoon said softly.  
  
“What?” Hongbin replied, and Taekwoon frowned, not knowing if Hongbin had actually heard him and just wanted to hear it again. Knowing the grin, it was probably the case. Taekwoon leant up again, pink lips pressing against Hongbin’s before looking up at him from his position, huffing a little. “I said,” His voice clearer, frowning at him almost childishly. “I love you too.”  
  
Taekwoon couldn’t stop staring up at him when Hongbin smiled so widely, helplessly almost; it was like the man was going to giggle like a child, all the fear and distress seeping away from him with Taekwoon’s secure hold on his hips, the glittering of his eyes. Hongbin’s still-shaking fingertips touched Taekwoon’s skin so gently, tracing the curves of his cheekbones, preciously touching him as though this might be his last chance. Taekwoon slowly closed his eyes, eyelashes short but thick, and Hongbin bent down, placing a light kiss on both of his eyelids. He kissed further, pecking down the man’s jawline before he buried his head in Taekwoon’s neck, weaving his arms around him. Taekwoon gave a small gasp as Hongbin captured the sensitive skin with his lips and sucked, kissing the mark afterwards before melting in Taekwoon’s arms, resting his head on the man’s shoulder.  
  
He felt like he could be like this forever, and really, so did Taekwoon.  
  
  
  
Though, nothing can truly last forever.  
  
  
  
  
Hongbin’s shirt was suddenly pulled by something. Roughly. Hongbin almost toppled over in Taekwoon’s lap, Taekwoon catching him as Hongbin fell off his shoulder, a surprised gasp escaping him. Looking over, they both saw Kong tugging on Hongbin’s shirt, teeth dug into the fabric.  
  
“Kong? What’s wrong?”  
  
The dog bared her teeth with a feral growl, eyes ablaze, bloodshot as she only tugged harder. Taekwoon reacted quickly, wrenching Hongbin’s shirt free with a shrill rip of fabric from the dog’s mouth and shoving Hongbin to the side in order to free his leg. His boot raised and kicking the dog’s face away, hearing a strangled cry from Hongbin.  
  
“Taekwoon what are you doing – s-she’s trying to tell us something,  _don’t hurt her_!”  
  
Taekwoon had seen it all too well. Bloodshot eyes, change in temperament. He’d never seen it in a dog, but that’s how it started. How they all started. Taekwoon stood despite Hongbin’s requests, Hongbin quickly to follow, tugging on Taekwoon’s sleeve, eyes wide, desperate, fear creeping into his heart again. “Why did you kic-”  
  
Kong only lunged again with a sharp growl, jaws opening towards Hongbin’s leg. Taekwoon hated this, he loved animals, he loved dogs, but he kicked it away again without a second thought, a loud injured yelp escaping from her as the dog stumbled and fell to the ground.  
  
“She’s infected.” Taekwoon said quietly, picking up his gun, only for Hongbin to sob dryly, tears long gone.  
  
“N-No she isn’t, she’s just upset, Taekwoon _please don’t -”_  
  
Taekwoon’s jaw only shut tight, reloading the gun. Hongbin wanted to scream, wrenching Taekwoon’s arm again and pulling him back, wanting him to reconsider. Taekwoon looked at him, his gaze intense. He didn’t have to say a thing, but Hongbin understood.  
  
“P-Please. I love her, please, she’s my dog.” Hongbin was grimacing, his face creasing and his chest feeling like it could collapse on his heart. He was whispering. He couldn’t get any words out; it could barely be heard over the dog. It had started growling again. “P-Please, Taekwoon, please,  _please, please…_ ”  
  
“I know. I’m doing it so you don’t have to.” Taekwoon said quietly, eyes now never leaving the dog as he pointed the gun straight at feral, now undead Kong, eyes bloodshot, hair already beginning to fall off her body, feeling sick in the stomach. It wasn’t Kong anymore. Taekwoon kept telling himself that. He needed to. “Close your eyes, Hongbin.”  
  
Hongbin had started to cry again, whimpering soft cries in protest behind Taekwoon, his legs too weak as he collapsed onto the ground clumsily.  
  
Taekwoon’s hand was trembling as he repeated himself, voice still gentle. “Close your eyes.”  
  
Hongbin did. He squeezed them shut and covered his eyes with quivering hands, though wanted to scream when he heard the yelp, the gunshot, the body slump to the ground.  
  
He felt Taekwoon’s arms pick his up shaking body which curled around Taekwoon like a child. Soft whimpers escaping him, he buried his head into Taekwoon’s shoulder. He couldn’t hear gas, not enough to infect them, since he supposed the dog was so newly undead. Taekwoon held him so securely, so firmly, but Hongbin could feel how tense he was, to the point that he was shaking, and he knew it would have been hard for him too. Hongbin only sobbed more, his fist hitting Taekwoon’s shoulder, even though he didn’t blame him. He did it out of frustration. He was angry. Angry at the world. Angry at the circumstances. Hongbin began to sob pathetically, angrily, hands wanting to thrash about. Though, Hongbin held himself back since Taekwoon held him to his front, legs wrapped around Taekwoon’s waist. He felt the wind pick up his hair. It was cool, refreshing, tickling his skin due to his ripped shirt, though the feeling wasn’t necessarily unpleasant. He realised Taekwoon had taken him outside, and thought it was safe to open his eyes. He looked up, seeing the sky behind Taekwoon’s back, so sunny, so warm with a cool wind despite the events. Looking at the expanse of the cloudless sky through watery eyes, he found the anger flood away from him, and was replaced with nothing.  
  
He felt empty.  
  
  
The movies lied to you. It doesn’t have to be raining. The sky doesn’t have to cry with you. Bad things happen on nice days, too.  
  
  
  
Taekwoon opened the car door, sliding a now silent Hongbin into the car, who blinked slowly. His waterlines burned. His small anger fit had reduced him to this, and Taekwoon pressed a small kiss to his temple before closing the door quietly. Taekwoon didn’t go around straight away, though instead went back inside, collecting their essentials. The gas mask, food, the pan they frequently used, the ammo, the blanket that they often shared between them. He brought it all in one go, unable to go back to see the dog lifeless on the ground again. His hands shook at the thought, though it only reaffirmed that they needed to leave. They couldn’t stay in this place.  
  
When Taekwoon came into the front seat after loading the trunk, Hongbin had lowered down the back of the passenger seat, curled up against it, facing Taekwoon. He looked up at him, eyes red and blotchy, and Taekwoon draped the blanket over him, tucking him in.  
  
“Where are we going?” He asked in such a small voice.  
  
Taekwoon just turned on the car, eyes flickering up to see how much petrol they had left. His jaw clenched; not much. He might as well use it all, just to get the fuck out of here.  
  
“Somewhere new.” Taekwoon said softly, stepping down on the gas pedal, pulling the car out onto the disintegrated road. Hongbin’s hand reached over slowly, tentatively. He was scared of the idea of rejection. Taekwoon automatically took it in his, entwining their fingers, squeezing briefly before pulling away.  
  
“Try to sleep.” Taekwoon said gently, heading in a direction that was surely leaving the outside city. The country sounded nice, the forest. Somewhere with wild rabbits, game, deer, anything to eat. They were good at hunting, they had fun, even. Maybe they’d like that.  
  
Hongbin just nodded slowly, closing his sore eyes, curling himself up again. The growling of the engine eventually relaxed him enough to let sleep take him.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Eventually, the car went off the road and rolled onto grass. Taekwoon was tired as he parked the car, forehead immediately planting on the steering wheel in exhaustion. His shoulders slumped, a deep sigh escaping him. He eventually leant back onto the seat, frowning as his lips pressed together, opening them. He had parked by a river. He had travelled, perhaps, more than two hours – not that he had a watch, or could tell the day, time, year anymore – and was out of the city and into the forest. Taekwoon’s fingers touched the glass, almost flinching away a little when it was colder than he expected. He had parked under the shade of trees, and it was most likely very cool under them.  
  
He felt like laughing, not of humour, but out of despair of how strange he felt. Him, leaving somewhere he was familiar with and felt comfortable, to go into a place totally unknown because of one person. At the thought, he looked over to Hongbin, who had slept during the trip. Watching how his chest rose and fell, he found himself not regretting it at all, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  
  
Hongbin stirred, and Taekwoon just smiled gently, their eyes meeting as Hongbin slowly opened his eyes. He seemed to register where he was, sitting up slowly as the blanket fell to his lap. Taekwoon just rested his head on the seat, watching him take in his surroundings.  
  
“It’s beautiful.” Hongbin said quietly, and Taekwoon looked out as well, nodding in agreement.  
  
“We’re covered in grime, so I was thinking we could bathe in the river. There’s also a cottage through the forest, there -” He pointed in the direction, where they could see the outline of a brick house through the dense foliage. “- it might be uninhabited. Safe. I’ll go in first, though, to make sure.”  
  
He offered a small smile, though Hongbin just frowned, shaking his head. “No I’ll… be okay. I’m fine.” He opened the door, looking back at Taekwoon. He was tired, so tired, smiling with that smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “The river sounds nice. Let’s do that.”  
  
They headed down to the river together, Hongbin taking Taekwoon’s hand and leading the way. They were still shaken from the aftershocks, but the hold on each other’s hands were firm. It was going to be okay. As long as they had each other.  
  
They stripped, and there was something strangely intimate about it. Taekwoon apologized quietly for Hongbin’s ripped shirt as he slowly took it off him, in which Hongbin replied with a: “Don’t be.”  
  
They were naked, but now was no time to be looking at each other’s bodies. Taekwoon took Hongbin’s hand again and lead them into the water. It was warmer than they thought, warmer in the sun, and Hongbin only cringed a little when they went deeper. Taekwoon smiled at that.  
  
“It’s cold.”  
  
“It’s quite warm, really.”  
  
“Warm? This is like Antarctica.” Hongbin complained with a huff, hugging himself, looking down at the water. Taekwoon smiled.  
  
Taekwoon scrunched up his nose, and Hongbin looked up at him, his face softening. Taekwoon’s eyes didn’t meet his, though, his eyes averted a little to the boy’s shoulder, in which Hongbin flinched at. Taekwoon’s hand reached up, though Hongbin turned his body away, hiding the bite scar on his left shoulder, the purple-blue discolouration like a permanent bruise from where the flesh had been torn out and messily sewn back in. The scars of a row of teeth, though Taekwoon could tell immediately that they weren’t human. Not really. Humans didn’t have strength like that.  
  
Taekwoon frowned as Hongbin looked at the water, idly washing his chest with it. “Your shoulder…” He said gently, his hand lifting again.  
  
“I told you I was immune,” replies Hongbin a little sharply, hand taking Taekwoon’s wrist and bringing it down. Taekwoon looked away, a little taken aback, but not offended. Hongbin looked at him and looked at the ocean, his face contorted in pain. “It’s a scar, it’s ugly, it’s-”  
  
“A sign that you survived.” Taekwoon added quietly. Hongbin froze, looking up slowly, his grip slackening on Taekwoon’s wrist in confusion.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“It’s a sign that you’re a survivor.” Taekwoon said, his voice still quiet, but firm. His opinion wasn’t about to be swayed. “A sign that you’re going to continue to survive.”  
  
Hongbin grimaced, his hand shaking, and Taekwoon took it in his, bringing him closer until they were hugging, a gentle yet comforting embrace. Hongbin rested his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder, silent for a few moment before the smallest of murmurs escaped him. “I want to survive.”  
  
“Mm.” Taekwoon agreed with a small hum, his head turning to bury his nose in Hongbin’s hair, his fingers idly running down the nape of his neck in comfort.  
  
“With you.” Hongbin added, turning his face again into Taekwoon’s neck, holding him all the more tighter. Safety. He felt safe. A sense of security. Judging by how Taekwoon’s hold on him tightened as well, he guessed Taekwoon thought the same.  
  
“With you.” Taekwoon echoed, closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a question about this fic or any of my fics, ask [here!](https://ask.fm/xfaunalyn)


End file.
